The invention relates to a method of cutting using a plasma arc. The invention provides an improved method of cutting insulation or metal using a plasma arc. The improvements of the invention each taken alone or in combination add to resolve the problems of the prior art.
As used herein "plasma arc" means metal working processes that use a constricted electric arc. Constriction of the arc is usually accomplished by passing the arc through a water-cooled copper orifice to control the energy density of the arc stream.
Conley in U.S. Pat. No. 4,880,958 discloses a torch support for plasma cutting system, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
Garlanov et al in U.S. Pat. No. 4,691,090 disclose a method and device for plasma cutting of non-metallic materials.
Rudaz et al in U.S. Pat. No. 4,194,106 disclose methods and devices for cutting, eroding, welding and depositing metallic and non-metallic materials by means of an electric arc.
One problem of the prior art is that it does not provide a method of cutting insulation or metal using a plasma arc. The improvements of the present invention beneficially provide a novel, nonobvious and useful manner of cutting insulation using a plasma arc.